


Nowhere and Nothing

by Scrumptious_pain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Big cube, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Protagonist, Game kind of thing, Gremlin™️ Is a gremlin, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original killing game, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, inspired by Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/Scrumptious_pain
Summary: 13 people of various ages and backgrounds are brought together by a mutated rabbit to compete in a game of questionable morality. Unable to remember their names or background except for the cards left on their person will they be able to not only survive but thrive in this new environment? Well there's only one way to find out. Take a trip down this rabbit hole with our protagonist, Pin, And find out who lives and who dies.
Relationships: There will defitently be relationships, Yes - Relationship, scouts honour - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Nowhere and Nothing

She woke up and all she could really note was the coldness that surrounded her. Her legs were cold, her face was cold but she felt a warm trickle of god knows what. Despite the enveloping cold she wasn’t shivering, almost like she wasn’t really cold at all but instead just thought she was cold which was strange because she was certain it was freezing in here. She tried to move her hands and they ached. Her head was pounding now. She tried to sit up but got dizzy and immediately lied back down. That's when she noticed she had never even opened her eyes. And when she did seconds later all she saw was bright fluorescent lighting that burned her eyes. So instead of doing much of anything she laid on the group unmoving, by the time her headache had ceased she would hear the rustling of clothes surrounding her. A voice, quiet from not being used and croaky spoke up “Well… this is strange” after a prolonged moment of silence she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. That's when she locked eyes with a girl with a short fluffy bob cut and evenly cut bangs. They didn’t say a word to each other as she sat up. That's when the questions started, ‘where were they? How did they get there?’ And most importantly

Who was she?

She patted herself down looking around pockets in hopes of finding some ID, and find the ID she did but it wasn’t exactly what she was hoping to find. A small printed cardstock card that read 

Participants Name: Pin  
Job: V-tuber and server mod  
Character desc: A anxious internet mod with a career in v-tubing 

That was it, all of it. Who names their kid Pin? There were definitely many better names like… um.. Lucy? She wasn’t sure but there were definitely better ones. She also didn’t know what a V-tuber was either, not to mention the anxious part. She didn’t feel particularly anxious, maybe just a tad but also she was in a mystery room with a girl she’s never met. The girl leaned over looking at her card and then she looked for a card of her own finding it in her shorts pocket. After a brief silence she muttered “Confetti? ...Confetti” she nodded in what Pin thought might have been approval before looking towards the other girl and extending her hand. “I’m Confetti! Whats um.. Your name? The one on the card I mean” Pin looked at the card in her hand and sighed, I suppose her name was Pin now despite her distaste towards it. “Im Pin, uh.. V-tuber and server mod?” Confetti nodded and responded with “Party planner!” wearing this grin on her face. Pin chuckled and shook Confetti’s hand “Must be fun” the other girl shrugged “I don’t remember it” well she felt better knowing she wasn't the only one with a terrible memory. “Any clue where we are?” Confetti looked around and pointed towards something “No clue but uh.. There's a door?” a door, how had she not noticed a door? She looked towards this ‘door’ but didn’t see anything. “I don't see it” Confetti looked bewildered “But it's right there? Its like wooden and has a green lock on it” “I don't see a door-” 

Just as they began arguing on whether or not there was in fact a door a tv came out from the wall near the ‘door’ and a paint covered amalgamation of what might have been a walking rabbit with claws and a missing eye popped into view paint splotches covering the walls behind it. “Hello Participants! I hope you’ve introduced yourselves and have already found your game cards. I’ll be your guide through this game, Splotches!” It said cheerfully posing at the end before coughing and continuing the message “To make sure your game worthy you’ll need to escape! In 10 minutes the ceiling will close in on you both and you’ll well… lets just say you’ll be doing some redecorating~. The one of you who can see the key will be put in an invisible maze and the one who can see the door and maze will have to guide you through! Once you’ve gotten the key you’ll have to get back out and open the door! See you then, if you make it out that is” The screen went black and the floor opened from underneath her dropping Pin in an empty room with a comically sized green key in the centre of it. So this was the invisible maze.. No problem. She stood up and took a step forward and immediately walked into a wall. Rubbing her nose, she blinked and put her hand on what felt like a window. She heard a voice over a speaker, Confetti’s voice and the first thing she said was “I TOLD YOU SO!” After that and a few seconds of laughter Confetti said “ turn around idiot” Pin grumbled and turned around walking into another wall which was followed by Confetti laughing again. Pin decided there and then to ignore her, holding her nose with one hand and using the other to feel walls she wondered around for a bit, noticing that she had barely made any progress. Confetti commented on her work “Great job, oh hey! Keep walking forward and you’ll actually get somewhere”. More or less out of options she reluctantly followed orders noticing she did actually get a bit closer to the key. After a few more minutes she had actually gotten to the key grabbing it which caused a party popper to go off. She then noticed the ceiling had gotten much closer, with the help of Confetti and her memory with minimal issues she made it back to the main room. New problem she cant see the door and Confetti cant see the key. After a lot of pondering and getting nowhere they settled on opening the door together. Which… Worked!

Released into a sort of waiting room the pair noticed they weren't the only ones here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and like, they feed me. Also let me know if you enjoy :). Also also I can’t write puzzle solving scenes forgive me ;-;. Hopefully we get some death soon.


End file.
